worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VB-6 Konig
BACKGROUND (as per Macross mecha Manual) The VB-6 König Monster is a large-scale variable bomber with overhelming firepower developed from the HWR-00 Monster destroid deployed in Space War I. Design of the VB-6 was initially advanced by a combined design team from both Northrom and Grumman in 2030. As time went on collaboration began with Shinnakasu (designer of the HWR-00-MkII Monster) and design chief Dr. König Tiegel. It was Shinnakasu and Dr. Tiegel that were responsible for solving various problems with the deterioration of the fuselage strength that accompanied the installation of the variable mechanism into the craft. By 2032, the VB-6 König Monster accomplished its maiden flight and the start of mass production. Many completed craft were deployed to special forces and in 2040 three VB-6 units (one machine was a spare for parts) were delivered to Strategic Military Services (SMS) in the Macross Frontier fleet. By 2059, the VB-6 belonging to S.M.S. featured various upgrades from the original specifications and had participated actively on the front lines of the Vajra War. Like the HWR-00 upon which it is designed, the role of the VB-6 König Monster is to field heavy weapons and artillery. Though the VB-6 is a versatile variable craft with heavy armoring and high defensive capabilities, the König is a very heavy craft that is restricted in movement. The powerful offensive payload of the VB-6 is most successfully utilized strategically when supported by other variable fighters. The S.M.S.-specification VB-6 König Monster has improved mobility attained by a change in the armor material. This change has lightened the craft as well as provided a small increase in atmospheric speed. In addition to these changes the SMS Type VB-6 has greater projectile resistance than the mass-produced König Monster owing to a change of armor to the same energy conversion armor/light-composite armor system used in the VF-25 Messiah armor pack. A final defensive modification to the SMS-Type VB-6 is the installation of a pin-point barrier system. During the war between the Macross Frontier fleet and the Vajra in 2059, the VB-6 König Monster was deployed by the Strategic Military Services (SMS) and piloted by Canaria Berstein. Model Type - VB-6 Konig Class - Heavy Artillery Variable Destroid Crew - 3: 1 pilot and 2 Bombardiers/weapons officers (1 crew only for the SMS model using EX-Gear handles all three positions) MDC By Location Standard Model Main Body - 1300 Legs (2) - 800 ea Feet (2) - 400 ea Arms (2) - 500 ea Hands (2) - 200 Cockpit/head - 500 320mm rail cannons (4) - 450 ea 30mm gatling - 125 Micromissile launchers (2) - 150 SMS Model Main Body - 2000 Pinpoint Barrier System (2)(SMS units only) - 150 each Legs (2) - 1000 ea Feet (2) - 600 ea Arms (2) - 800 ea Hands (2) - 300 Cockpit/head - 650 320mm rail cannons (4) - 700 ea 30mm gatling - 175 Micromissile launchers (2) - 200 Armour - Stops unto and including the equivalent of standard 25mm rounds (2d6md), 30mm on the SMS model (2d6+3md) Speed Running - 40kph Hovering - 60kph Flying - Mach 1.7 @ 10 000m (Mach 1.8 for SMS version), Mach 3.2 @ 30 000m (Mach 3.4 for SMS version) Flying in Space - Mach 6.4 (Mach 6.8 for SMS version) Endurance - Effectively Unlimited Statistics Height - Fighter - 6.77m, Destroid - 22.46m, Battroid - 27.8m (not including cannons) Length - Fighter - 29.78m, Destroid - 41.0m, Battroid - 14.3mm Width - Fighter - 24.42m, Destroid - 24.0m, Battroid - 18.5m Weight - 101.9 tons (101.4 tons for the SMS model) PS - Equivalent to a robotic 60 Cargo - Minimal personal and survival gear Power System - four Shinnakasu/P&W/Royce FF-2025BX thermonuclear turbine engines, four Shinnakasu/Vigors Combined Electromagnetic Plasma Rocket Engine, one power generator (built in rear dorsal section in Destroid/GERWALK configurations, central ventral section in Shuttle/Bomber configuration) Weapons Weapon Type - 320mm Rail Cannons (4) Primary Purpose - Artillery Range - 200km Damage - 6d6x100 per reaction round per gun blast radius of 1km, use rules for nuclear weapons in Coaltion Navy, Rifts Sourcebook 4) OR 3d6x100 per HE round per gun blast radius of 100m Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 13 rounds per gun Bonuses - +3 strike for reaction rounds, +2 strike for HE rounds Weapon Type - Triple Missile Launch Tubes (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - Anti-installation/ship Range - 1000km Damage - varies by warhead type. see cruise missile warheads on missile list. Cannot use Heavy or Superheavy Nukes, Nuke damages used for reaction warheads. Use rules for nuclear weapons in Coaltion Navy, Rifts Sourcebook 4 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-3 missiles per launcher, may be fired together, equal to pilots/gunners attacks Payload - 6 per launcher (typically armed with Heavy Plasma or Light Reaction (Med Nuclear) warheads, (Nukes used as reaction warheads) Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Grenade Crushers (8, 4 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots/gunners attacks, fired together with other launchers Payload - 50 armour piercing rounds per launcher. Use armour piercing rules Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - MIcro Missile Launcehrs (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 10km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-5 per launcher equal to pilots/gunners attacks, fired together with other launcher Payload - 45 per launcher Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - 30mm gatling (4, 2 per arm, replaces grenade crushers, refit on the SMS model) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 1d4x10 per round. 4d4x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d4x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d4x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 1d6x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds). This is per gun. Typically fires in tandem with other arm guns fora total of 4 guns firing at once. Rate Of Fire - can only fire bursts equal to pilots/gunners attacks Payload - 400 armour piercing rounds. Use armour piercing rules Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - 30mm gatling (nose/main body) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 1d4x10 per round. 4d4x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d4x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d4x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 1d6x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds) Rate Of Fire - can only fire bursts equal to pilots/gunners attacks Payload - 1000 armour piercing rounds. Use armour piercing rules Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Pin Point Barrier System (2, SMS model only) Primary Purpose - defense Range - melee Damage - in a defensive capacity it can absorb 150 mdc per melee. In an offensive capacity it adds 5d6 to physical attacks Rate of fire - na Payload - unlimited Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Bomb Bay Primary Purpose - Assault Range - n/a for bombs, 1000km for cruise missiles Damage - Varies by weapon type Rate of fire - na Payload - 48 Lt HE or HE bombs or 32 Hvy HE, Plasma or Cluster bombs or 16 cruise missiles using the following warheads: Hvy HE, Plasma, Lt Reaction (Med Nuclear), Med Reaction (Hvy Nuclear) Bonuses - na Bonuses/Penalties +20% to all piloting rolls Cannot Dodge while firing main guns Use Mecha combat elite plus the following additions: +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +2 pull punch +1 autododge at level 4 and 11 Punch - 1d4x10+8 Restrained Punch - 2d4+1 Stomp - 1d6x10+12 Body Block - 4d6 swat - 4d6 SYSTEMS OF NOTE Engine Lifespan - The unit does not use fuel per se (using reaction mass while operating in space) the unit does needs it's engines (thermonuclear turbines) refurbished or replaced eventually. A new unit's engines, aside from regular maintenance or damage done, can last up to a decade under normal circumstances and use. Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Active Stealth Capability - When active the system renders the unit completely invisible to radar beyond 5km away. Any closer and the unit will be detected by most forms of Radar. However if the unit takes more than 50% damage in one attack there is a 65% the system will fail. Passive Stealth Capability - The unit was designed with some stealthiness in mind. Thus all opponents are at a -10% to any sensor skill rolls. Radar - Range 425km, can track up to 2400 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 100cm (1.0m) at 8km, as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 15km and as small as 2000cm (20.0m) out to 30km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-11. Range - 425km Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 800 miles (1280km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Targeting Computer System - Range: 425km and can target up to 36 targets at once, +2 to strike in ranged combat Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify up to 300 different enemy target types. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 600ft (180m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 400ft (120m). Telescopic capabilities: 8x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the unit). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 300 miles (480km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. References Used Seto Kaiba Mecha Anime HQ Macross Mecha Manual Sketchleys Macross Gateway Robotech Reference Guide Robotech.com Robotech RPG